


Lets Not Jump to Conclusions

by Mitsukkii



Series: Baby on Board [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Littles are Known AU, Non-Sexual Age Play, Shitting on "The Room", little!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsukkii/pseuds/Mitsukkii
Summary: Two adults have a very adult chat about not being an adult
Series: Baby on Board [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396456
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Lets Not Jump to Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 3 people that commeted on my last fic #motivationnnn

“…ITS ALL A SET-UP?” Keith screeched, horrified at the pattern that his apparent ‘random drops' were arranged in. 

Pidge snickered, hand coming to cover her mouth as she lounged on the highly esteemed livingroom beanbag. Apparently, beanbags or something of the sort was an Altean staple. 

“Yeah, dude, you think it’s a coincidence that you drop exactly once every 8 days, for almost the whole day?” she asked with an amused grin.

“HOW.” 

“You know the mornings where somehow you're just a little extra sleepy? The ones where Shiro slaps you in a daytime diaper and puts you in your favorite red sweats? You slip like 99 percent of the time on those days.”

Keith’s was struck with a powerful realization. 

“Oh god, I have a baby schedule.”

Pidge howled with laughter as Keith facepalmed and shook his head, throwing her head back and bracing her hands on her thighs as she chortled. 

“Y-You.. hahahha! Honestly didn’t know!!”

“Does everyone know..? Even Lance..?” Keith desperately asked, trying to save face to the newest revelation about his scheduled headspace. How long had this been going on? Who had planned this? Surely, it had to have been recent, because the team had found out about said headspace no more than a month ago.

Pidge smirked, glasses glinting like an evil anime character as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“Especially Lance.”

Groaning in embarrassment, he wondered how he could have missed such a pivotal detail. “How did he figure it out??? When did this start?”

“Do you really think the castle babyproofs itself every time you ‘randomly’ drop? Do you think we just have bottles in the fridge on standby ready for such occasions? C'mon Kogane, we didn’t exactly HIDE this from you.” Pidge unapologetically pointed out, shrugging in the face of his discontent. 

Keith mumbled unintelligibly, counting something on his fingers. He stopped at seven, eyes widening as he did some mental math. 

“I have a drop scheduled for tomorrow.” He announced, brows rising as he pondered the absurdity of the situation. Now that he knew, could he get out of it? Could he avoid Shiro on those mornings? Maybe he could devise his own schedule…

“Hey, dummy I can see you thinking over there. If you're planning on avoiding your headspace, I'M going to be putting your little red sweats on you after I lock you out of the training room.” She said, throwing a light kick at his bean bag for emphasis.

Growling at his foiled plans, he huffed, propping his chin up with his arm. “Why would you tell me this if I cant even use it for evil?” he frowned. 

“So you can look forward to it.”

Sputtering at such an honest and plaintive response from an always snarky Pidge, he was taken aback.

“Why on earth why I look forwards to it..? You know how sucky my headspace is, right?”

Pidge scoffed. “Says YOU. Everyone gets stupidly happy around here every time you do anything little. Even Allura thinks it’s good team morale.” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Lance is little too. They can just fawn over him whenever they want.” 

“Lance is more big than he is small, unlike you. You’re 100% little.” She pointed out, reaching over to pat what she could reach of his lower leg soothingly. “Plus, he’s too high energy. I much prefer a quiet afternoon with you being little than with him.” 

“Oh, please. I've swallowed at least like 7 small bolts by this point. You don’t even like kids.” Keith deadpanned. 

“You're right about that, but I don’t mind babies too much. They're very logical. Babies take input and respond accordingly, where as children are illogical little gremlins. Did you know that when Lance was little he tried to convince me maple syrup came from pancake farms? Like, what the fuck is a pancake farm?” Pidge laughed. 

“Probably where they raise and harvest pancakes, duh.” Keith joked. “And..uh..thanks for saying that. It makes me feel a lot better about..y'know..” he added shyly. 

“No problemo. Just don’t expect me to go on diaper duty anytime soon.” Pidge said with a teasing grin, gesturing to where the waistband of Keith's pull-up was peeking out.

Eyes darting down, the current black paladin tugged his t-shirt down quickly. Pouting with flushed cheeks at being called out, Keith flipped himself over to lay on his stomach, burying his face deeply into the giant, plush beanbag. 

“Oh come on, Keith. Get over it, its not that bad.” 

“Why don’t YOU try and wear them then? Then try putting on your skintight battle armor.” he grumped. 

“We’ll see what I’m classified as and THEN we can talk.” She smiled.

Interest piqued, Keith rolled back over onto his back, sitting up in a way that wouldn’t disrupt his tucked shirt. “What class do you think you'll be in?” he asked, embarrassment forgotten. Everyone on the castleship had speculated at some point or another what Pidge would present as, but Keith never though to ask the source directly until now. 

Pidge tapped her hand against her chin inquisitively. “You know, I’m not quite sure. Both of my parents are neutrals, and Matt's a neutral with little tendencies…so I guess it can really go either way.” She finished with a shrug.

“I just hope you aren’t a little. There's really no time for it in a war.” Keith said, eyes looking despondent. It was clear that Keith truly believed that, despite a decent amount of downtime carved out especially for the little himself.

The younger merely waved her hand in a nonchalant gesture. “It wouldn’t be so bad. I would have the ultimate excuse to skip trainings and team bonding sessions. I could just fake it all the time and skip diplomat meetings, too. You sure made it seem easy last week.” 

“I-I didn’t fake it!” 

“Oh sure, you just ‘suddenly’ regressed after learning that we were going to be holding a panel with the queen in front of thousands of Yublek citizens..” she said using airquotes to emphasize to absurdity. 

Keith looked away guilty at being caught. “Okay, in my defense their queen was a little bitchy..and she had all those weird uncomfortable rules.” 

“BITCH SHE WAS SO RUDE. And she made us all publicly say something nice about her! Like, we had JUST met. She basically had that festival to suck her own dick. God it was a live rendition of Tommy Wiseau in ‘The Room'.” 

Both of them stared at each other for a moment before bursting into loud fits of laughter. Their chuckles died down until they were both flopped on the bean bags, lazily staring at the plain white walls of the castle ceiling as they caught their breath. 

“See..?” Keith huffed. “We wont get to do stuff like this tomorrow.” 

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Instead of this, I’m sure we'll be having a blast with your new kinetic blocks Hunk made you. I saw him build em, and lemme tell you, they look metal as fuck.”

“Hunk made new blocks?” he excitedly blurted out, head lifting towards Pidge. “..And you're playing with me..?” he added on hopefully.

Pidge smiled, Keith was such a little. Despite being in big clothes, anyone a mile away could easily guess his classification. It made her wonder how the hell he had gotten away with a neutral status for so long. 

It also made her heart ache, because how sad was it that she hadn’t really played with him?? How long had it been since anyone but Shiro really played with him? Sure they all doted in their own little ways with gifts and treats, but had any of them spent TIME with the little? Pidge vowed to herself that she would make an effort to spend a little more time with him when she could.

She smiled in what she hoped looked comforting.

“Tomorrow's gonna be a good day, Keith. Don’t you worry about it.”


End file.
